


The Only Way

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Lunafreya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega!Ravus, platonic mate marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Fill for this prompt:Omega!Ravus is constantly accosted by alphas who think that he's available because he's not bonded/mated. Alpha!Luna wants to protect her brother, and the only way to do that is by mate-marking him.





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to try writing A/B/O stuff, and came across this prompt. The idea of platonic mate-marking was interesting to me, so I gave it a go. 
> 
> I tried to hit all the points:
> 
> +They keep it a secret; no one knows who Ravus's alpha is, just that he must have one, because look, mating bite.
> 
> ++They don't necessarily have sex, but in A/B/O-land mate-marking is at least that intimate if not more so.
> 
> +++Mutual guilt.

It was that time again. Lunafreya didn't have to be near her brother to know; it was obvious in the way the other alphas were talking. As if they stood any chance of mating Ravus. Did they not understand what he meant the countless times he had said no? That forcing themselves upon him, taking advantage of his omega instincts, would serve to do no more than make him hate the Empire more? It had reached the point where Ravus took to locking himself away in his bedroom for the duration of his heat rather than be able to get anything done. 

At the very least, they had enough respect to not forcibly enter his bedroom. Or perhaps they simply didn't wish to replace the door. 

Looking to ensure no one saw her, Lunafreya unlocked the door and entered the room. Once the door had quietly closed behind her she turned. This time, she would do something to help him. Taking a breath and shoving aside the guilt for what might come, Lunafreya went to his bedside. 

"Ravus." Gently placing a hand on her brother's back, Lunafreya ignored his flinch. She couldn't blame him. Not after the way other Alphas have treated him. "Are you all right?" 

"No I am not." Ravus didn't bother looking at her. "Every time this starts... Why can't they just leave me be?" 

"You are not claimed, and so they think you are available to them." 

Ravus didn't even respond to her stating the obvious, opting to push his face harder into the pillow. It hurt Lunafreya to see him in such a state. On the verge of tears- or perhaps already in tears, everyone had a breaking point after all- and as vulnerable as she could recall seeing him since the fall of Tenebrae. Rubbing his back, she ignored the reaction her body was having to his heat. Ravus was her brother. Swallowing down the guilt and mentally steeling herself, Lunafreya spoke her suggestion. 

"What if I were to mark you?" 

"What?" Ravus actually looked at her then, turning to his side and staring at her in shock. Tears were still fresh in his wide eyes. A reminder how important it was that she go through with this. 

"If I were to mark you, other alphas would have no choice but to leave you alone." 

Even just marking him was an intimate act that she shouldn't be suggesting. At least as intimate as if they were to give in to their bodies' hormone-driven desires. Possibly more so. That more than anything was the reason she had taken so long to suggest it... causing him more pain in her reluctance. 

"You are my sister, Lunafreya." 

"I am painfully aware of that," Lunafreya said. Taking his hand, she met his gaze again. "After everything you endure on my behalf, I want to help you. Allow me to mark you so you may have some peace." 

The barest hint of a tentative smile graced his face at her words and Ravus shifted position, hesitantly exposing his throat to her. Anyone else might not have noticed the way he was trembling, but Lunafreya could see this was as difficult for him as it was for her. It was improper. Something that simply wasn't done. If people were to find out, it would be a scandal. 

They both excelled at handling the consequences of their actions. This, no matter how awkward those consequences may be, would be no different. 

Lunafreya heard Ravus's breathing hitch when her lips pressed against the side of his throat. Directly on his scent glands and this was a worse idea than she'd thought. Even with the fact that they were related by blood, he was an omega in heat and she was an alpha in... intimately close proximity to him. 

"This is likely to hurt." Lunafreya spoke against his throat. There would be nothing to distract him from the inevitable pain. Unless his heat would do? Lunafreya could only hope. 

Ravus tightened the grip she hadn't realized he had on her shoulder when her teeth sank into his flesh. His whimper of pain nearly caused her to let go and pull back. More guilt on top of what she already had. The last thing she wanted to do was harm her dear brother more than he'd already been. 

When she finally released him and sat back, there was blood on the side of his throat. Gently wiping it away, Lunafreya had to resist the urge to heal him. 

"Is it done?" 

"It appears to be." Lunafreya withdrew her hand and smiled. "You should be able to do as you wish without needing to worry." 

A few moments passed before he spoke. 

"Thank you Lunafreya."

**Bonus**

Now that Ravus had been marked, he was free to do as he wished while he was in heat. That of course didn't stop the rumors. The soldiers- arrogant alphas and betas, the lot of them- seemed to enjoy attempting to guess who had finally 'put the bitch in his place', as they put it. Every overheard conversation reminded Ravus of what had transpired between himself and Lunafreya. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, though the guilt certainly felt as though it was. 

He should not have allowed Lunafreya to mark him in such a way. It was... not something that was done. Ravus lifted his hand to his throat, running his fingertips over the scar that served as their bond. They had both agreed to never speak of it. The knowledge that he was in fact marked was enough to deter any alphas; there was no need for them to know who had claimed him. 

Even if some did suspect it had been the Chancellor rather than accepting that Ravus was stronger than most omegas and had earned his rank.


End file.
